grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm: The Warlock
is a 4 part comic mini series based on the television series, and is a spinoff of the Grimm comic book series. The issues were released monthly from December 2013 until March 2014. Dynamite Comics published the issues and Diamond distributed them. Synopses Issue 1: Nick and his partner Hank have to put a stop to a fixed basketball game that will keep the hometown team out of the playoffs. But the stakes are even higher when Nick finds a dangerous Wesen at the heart of the case. Issue 2: Nick and Monroe investigate a murder on the grounds of Portland's famous Pittock Mansion. A Wesen treasure hunter dies and it's ruled an accident, but everyone in the community thinks a Blutbad is behind it. Can Nick defeat a deadly opponent who has prepared for a Grimm? Issue 3: Nick and Sgt. Wu are wrapped up in a murder during Chinese New Year. The crime involves international politics and international Wesen. Can Nick solve the crime and keep his status as a Grimm hidden from Wu? Issue 4: Everything has gone wrong for Nick as a cop and as a Grimm when it comes to the Warlock. Can Nick bring the Warlock to justice? What if he can't? Will his Grimm side take over and put the Warlock in the grave? Can you kill a man who can't die? Summary Star basketball player and Löwen, Ulysses Grant asks his coach Mike Griffin (Hank's uncle) to bring Nick and Hank in to save the basketball game. Ulysses has been told that if he plays the game, his mother dies at the hands of fellow Löwen Regis Cutler. Nick studies a bit with Grimm's Guide to Combat and the Martial Arts before challenging Cutler to a Holmgäng (trial by combat). He uses his newfound knowledge to his advantage to stall and arrest Cutler, thereby saving both the hostage mother and the game. A shady figure is shown on the phone at the end, showing disappointment that the community is at peace again and making plans to eliminate Nick. While servicing a clock at a historic mansion, Monroe is framed for the nearby murder of a Seelengut. Harper's autopsy reveals the cause of death was the impact from hitting the ground in a high-distance fall, so Nick and Hank prepare to close the case as an accident. Nick suspects the victim was pushed, and so do the Woods & Forestry Business Owners, who hold a significant amount of Wesen lobbying power in the city. Renard gives into the lobbyists, and tells Nick this isn't about police duties or Grimm duties, it's about politics, meaning the case must be pursued as a homicide. While investigating that night, Nick is attacked by a Scharfblicke. He returns to the trailer for inspiration. Later, a double-ambush attack on the Scharfblicke by Nick and Monroe proves successful in apprehending the violent and smart Scharfblicke. However, shortly after being brought to the precinct, the Scharfblicke escapes and warns his boss William Del Negro. Nick meets Wu at the scene of a homicidal drowning at a Lan Su Chinese Garden in Portland. Wu fills Nick in on the Taiwanese-American victim Brian Tzu, and Nick hurriedly vanishes to chase down a curious Wesen. He gets more than he bargained for from the lead, who shares only pain instead of information. Wu invites Nick for a drink to ring in the Chinese New Year. Having dated a Chinese girl back in college, Wu has a wealth of knowledge about Chinese customs that he shares with Nick. Between a trailer visit and a critical piece of information from Wu, Nick realizes yesterday's lead must have been Brian's best friend, Gao Li. Out of nowhere, Li returns to the crime scene to talk about Brian's murder. Nick learns that the two men had been interracial boyfriends, and that a mysterious man they had met had promised to help them love freely without being hunted. Nick puts two and two together and tells Li he's next on the hit list. Nick goes to the Chinese New Year parade in Chinatown, and there he finds the Warlock, who confesses to not only this crime, but also the basketball game rigging and the murder at the Pittock Mansion, and that he wants to hire Nick to help him destroy all Wesen. While Nick has him at gunpoint, he takes a call from Wu informing him that Li has been murdered. Meanwhile, the Warlock makes his escape. While Nick, Hank, and Wu investigate a dance studio break-in, William Del Negro kidnaps Juliette. Nick enlists the help of Monroe, Rosalee, and Bud (since he happened to be with them at the time) to investigate. Rosalee identifies a large quantity of rose pollen, and realizes the Warlock is using science, not magic. While Rosalee and Monroe work on a plan to neutralize the hypnotic effects of the pollen, Bud links the break-in to Juliette's kidnapping. Nick, his Wesen friends, and some other Wesen arrive at the Rose Garden, where they find Del Negro mind-controlling a crowd of Mellifers, causing them to fly around and pollinate the roses. Nick and his followers, protected by allergy medication, break into a tango, and the Mellifers become distracted by the dance, losing their focus on Del Negro's commands. Del Negro is apprehended by Monroe, Bud, Rosalee, and the rest of the Wesen who came to aide them, and Nick frees Juliette from her trance. Issues See Also *Grimm Cover Gallery